The 68th Games, Who will live, and who will die? SYOT open
by everdeenandpotter
Summary: The 68th Games, 3 years after the wonder of Finnick had won, but the capitol have started to grow bored of their Victor, they need fresh meat... *SYOT OPEN* Rated T.. Well it is The Hunger Games
1. Tribute Update

**I've got all the tribute! I will write the first reaping A.S.A.P!  
May the odds be forever in your favour!**

"Sir, these are the candidates which are most likely to compete in The Hunger Games so far"  
"Thank you Craige, I'll see to it that I take notice of their reapings, and please could you bring me a cup of earl grey tea?"  
"Yes sir."  
**  
**DISTRICT (1)  
Male: BRONZE RILLER – 18 (EMMILEEBLUE)  
Female: ISIS MORELLI -15- (FANTASYMOON1)

DISTRICT (2)  
Male: PERSEUS GREYSTONE -17- (JANELLE HOWARD)  
Female: KIVUTA SEISWEN– 16 (POMFOREVER)

DISTRICT (3)  
Male: ALLISTAIR ROSWELL – 15 (SHADOWDRAGON654)  
Female: TYCHE RAZUMNEY – 16 (PYROKWARIUS)

DISTRICT (4)  
Male: CASPIAN AZURE – 18 (RICHARDS25)  
Female: KATERINA ISABELLES SOPHIA LUCKER - 17 – (LILLI LUPIN ODAIR)

DISTRICT (5)  
Male: MAGNUS HARPER -17 (BLANGRECK)  
Female: CALYPSO IRINA CYLIX – 18 – (EMILIENICOLIA)

DISTRICT (6)  
Male: RICK SHARP – 15 (ALI-AISLIN-YUKI-LI)  
Female: RAINE CACCIATRICE – 13 (ALI-AISLIN-YUKI-LI)

DISTRICT (7)  
Male: NOAH GROVE – 15 (PRINCEOFELVES)  
Female: AURELIA THORNTON – 16 (JANELLE HOWARD)

DISTRICT (8)  
Male: THATCH PEDDLAR – 15 (SOLRSURF3)  
Female: MAYBELENE HOOD – 12 (CLOVEANDTHEMOCKINJAY)

DISTRICT (9)  
Male: CREST GRIMMLOIN – 13 (BLANGRECK  
female: RESERVED (PINKWATER17)

DISTRICT (10)  
Male: ITZEL BLAKE MINX – 17 (UNICORNDEVIL)  
Female: VIVIAN ELLIS KROSER – 16 (ILIKEPIE99)

DISTRICT (11)  
Male: JESSE TANNER - 16 (ANIMEGIRLIEGIRL)  
Female: ARINA VERDIEN – 15 (TIKTAKJABBERJAY)

DISTRICT (12)  
Male: MIKEAL RIOLIP – 13 (TIKTAKJABBERJAY)  
Female: HARRIET APAINE – 15 (GUEST)

**~EverdeenandPotter~**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**A/N: Thank you everybody who has submitted a tribute, and everybody who is reading this!  
Up first in District 1 Tributes!  
I am looking for a Beta, if you're interested, message me!  
Sorry this took so long! I'm not a fast writer!**

**District 1 Female – Isis Morelli - 15**

_She's ready. She still has a minute though. The lights are on. The curtains are slowly drawing. Madame Glamoust approaches her. She speaks. Then she runs.  
_"Issie! If you don't get up now then dad says he's going to come up here and tickle you out!"  
This is one of the many times I've been glad to wake up. Unlike other teenagers like me. I don't like like to dwell on that day, the day I had to return.  
"I'm coming Elizabeth!", she couldn't bear to be called Beth or Liz, it had to be her real name, Elizabeth! It's what mum called her.  
I got out of bed to look in my mirror, my raven black hair and tanned skin had always felt out of place in District 1, where everyone's head sprouted thick beautiful blonde hair and had pale skin. But in a way I've always been different from people here, I was barely trained in weapons or fighting, instead I was trained in performance, drama, music, and my favourite, dance. I guess that's just how it worked in District 1. If you don't fit in in one way, you'll have to fit in in another way.  
I look to chair and see a cream coloured dress, which came to just above my knee, next to it was a black belt. I slipped them on and added a pair of nude coloured heels and my ruby pendant to finish it off. I'd never go to a reaping without it. It would be my token. Mum gave it to me.

I glance at the clock, 11.15 AM, what? It takes half an hour to walk to the square! I sprint downstairs and grab a piece of toast of the plate on the table. Grab Jemima's hand, call to Elizabeth it's time to go, and leave. Dad will follow behind, he's a fast enough to catch the beginning of the reaping.

Rushing to the square I send Jemima to a friendly parent to be looked after and Elizabeth to the reaping desk to sign in,  
"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" I call to them as I rush as fast as I can to Rosemarie's house, but as I'm running up the final road, a leg shoots out from a doorway and I tumble down to the ground.  
"Damn, why did you do that?" I ask the figure coming out of the doorway,  
Bronze Miller.  
The most popular guy at school, shallow, cocky, self-obsessed, pick your favourite to describe him, they're all completely accurate. He walks around school with sunglasses, and a leather jacket, exactly what he's wearing today. I wouldn't be surprised if he took his sunglasses with him into the arena, he's probably going to volunteer.  
"Why not." He replied sniggering, and walked away with 'swag' as his friends would call it.

I wipe of the dirt from my knee's and carry on jogging to Rosemarie's, it's only half a mile more, I carry on before looking at the time, 11.55. No time to go to Rosemaries! I sprint back to the square as fast as I can, before signing in and rushing to the Female – 15 area. Looking for Elizabeth, I almost bump into a few people, I find Rosemarie instead  
"I was looking for you!"  
"Well now you've found me!"  
Our escort Anisani starts rambling on about pride, honour and makes us watch a boring video, then it's time, it's the time for one 'lucky' person to participate in the Hunger Games, of course, Ladies First.

She reaches in and draws out the name of the lucky person, someone will volunteer, someone always does,  
"Isis Morelli"  
I wait for the volunteer. There must be someone. There always is! This can't be the only year there isn't. No. It can't. I haven't trained. Not me.  
"Eh-hem, Isis, please step forward."  
Don't show fear, don't let them know how you feel. I lift my head up high and march out onto stage, where I wait for my male partner.

**District 1 Male - Bronze Riller – 18**

_Grab Sword. Kill. Hunt. Kill. Don't trust. Kill 'Allies'. Finnish._

My plan runs through my head, it's simple but effective, it will work, and if I can't get a sword, my sponsors will send me one, a nice one. I bang on the bathroom door,  
"Cera! Hurry up! This is my final reaping! I've got to look my best! This is only your second one! You can look however the hell you like! Actually, no, when I get to the final eight, they'll interview you, so you better look nice."  
"Bronze! Why don't you use your own! You have an en-suit for a reason!"  
"The shower broke after me and a girl played around in it!"  
"Way too much information Bronze. Way too much.. Use the guest bedrooms!"  
"I can't! Aunt Cashe, Uncle Narcissus and the rest of the family are in them!"  
"Well you don't need one anyway! You can have one on the train to the capitol!"  
"Good point sis!"

I go back into my bedroom and get dressed, I type into my outfitter wardrobe, 'Outfit1' and it comes up with the usual, white tight t-shirt that shows by abs, a leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans. I then choose from my glass cabinet of Ray Bans, and rustle my blonde hair, I'm ready to go.  
"Clara, I'm leaving, you can come whenever you're ready!"  
I look out the door before realizing someone is coming towards me, a 15 year old, Iris, Issy, something like that, she's hot, not bad for a 15 year old, I stick out my leg when she's close enough and watch her scramble to the ground, I step out, and watch her stand up and brush of the dirt from her knees.  
"Damn, why did you do that?"  
Why did I do that? I'm Bronze, Bronze Miller, I can do whatever I want!  
"Why not." I reply, and leave, feeling her eyes on my back. I go to the square and sign in, a few minutes later I see the girl I tripped rush in her eyes searching the crowd for someone, and clumsily making her way through the swarm of 15 year old girls to greet someone, a friend? A relative? I don't know, or care!  
Anisani starts her normal speech on something, makes us watch the video, after which we all applaud the great capitol, she then turns to the reaping bowl.  
Ladies First.  
"Isis Morelli"  
Of course, that was it! I wait for the volunteer, nothing, that's a surprise, the first year in a while no female has volunteered, I watch Isis as she throws her head up high and walks forwards, with purpose. At least she's not like the wimps from the other districts who cry and break down. They have no pride or dignity.

Now for the males, for me.  
"Maba-"  
"I VOLUNTEER" I shout, I stroll up through the parting in the middle of the crowds, I was chosen this year, no-one would dare volunteer in the place of me. I through a few winks to the teenage girls, all who blush and start whispering to their friends. I'll get the part of a player. Perfect.  
"Yey! A volunteer! Now you two, shake hands!"  
I shake hands with Isis, she has a firm grip. Allies.

**~ EverdeenAndPotter**


End file.
